


The Sound of Silence

by Ilovecastiel18



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, First Dance, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), Kissing, Love, Other, Requited Love, Romance, lockdown - Freeform, quarantine fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24833317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilovecastiel18/pseuds/Ilovecastiel18
Summary: Quarantine fic. Crowley and Aziraphale are lounging around the bookshop, and Crowley decides to try something new to relieve the boredom. Ineffable Husband. Established relationship. Fluff. One-Shot.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	The Sound of Silence

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn’t resist writing a quarantine fic. I didn’t really think about writing one until I saw something on Tumblr about them and decided I had to try my hand. This will probably be a lot shorter than my usual GO fics, but there is only so much I can do when I’m trying not to introduce hurt/comfort into the story! But I digress. Please leave a review if you like it!

**Disclaimer:** Good Omens, along with its characters, locations, etc. are the property of Neil Gaiman and Terry Pratchet. If I owned the rights to it, I wouldn’t still be desperate to meet the man that I absolutely ADORE: David Tennant.

……….

The Sound of Silence

……….

Crowley was almost unbelievably bored. You would think, after six millennia on the same planet, he would have occasionally found himself rather wearied, but he always seemed to find ways to entertain himself, even if they weren’t always the best ideas.

That is, until the world went to shit (again) and he was forced to stay inside the bookshop for months and months on end. A few months doesn’t usually seem like a lot of time to an immortal being, but Crowley was becoming increasingly more frustrated as the days went by. Of course, he always loved spending time in the bookshop with Aziraphale, but he was getting stir crazy without having anything to do or anywhere to go.

Now, Crowley could very easily miracle himself somewhere else without the humans seeing him, but what was there to do? Everything was shut down, so all he could do was sit in the bookshop and try to find different things to entertain himself until quarantine was lifted and he could get on with his life.

As soon as the virus hit, Aziraphale had insisted that Crowley stay in the bookshop so they could spend more time together. And Crowley, being the hopeless romantic that he was (only with Aziraphale, mind you) agreed instantly. The first few weeks were spend cuddling on the couch with glasses of wine, reveling in their newfound ability to love each other without the fear of consequences. After that, they spent a lot of time drunk, or with Aziraphale reading a book aloud to Crowley as the demon lay in his lap. Now, Aziraphale spent most of his time reading by himself while Crowley slept in their bed upstairs.

It wasn’t that they were annoyed or bored with each other; far from it, actually, they were getting along better than ever. But Crowley had grown tired of books and Aziraphale had grown tired of sleeping, so they had agreed that it was best for them to spend a little time by themselves so they _wouldn’t_ get annoyed with each other.

But today, very suddenly, Crowley found that he was sick of lying by himself in his bed, wishing that his beautifully soft angel was there with him, so he had something to cuddle up against. So, he abruptly stood from the bed and made his way downstairs to find Aziraphale, as usual, reading a book on the sofa in the back room.

“Angel, I miss you.” Crowley blurted, flinging himself onto the sofa and laying his head in Aziraphale’s lap.

“We’re living together, Crowley.” Aziraphale replied, not looking up from his book. He dropped a hand into the demon’s hair and started gently playing with the locks.

  
“I know, but I’m sick of sleeping by myself.” Crowley muttered.

“Well, you know you are always welcome to sit with me.” Aziraphale took Crowley’s hand and gently kissed the back of it before resuming his ministrations with the demon’s hair. “Would you like me to read aloud?” he asked quietly.

“Nah, it’s alright, angel. I just want to think.” Crowley replied. He felt Aziraphale hum a reply.

They sat in silence for about an hour before Crowley got bored again. He started thinking about new activities that they could try, anything that could make these days less _boring._

He spent another hour thinking about this, because he could not think of anything that he and Aziraphale had not tried to do to ease the boredom of self-isolation. Just as he was about to give up, an idea occurred to him.

“Angel, are you at a good place to stop reading?” Crowley asked.

“Give me a moment…” Aziraphale trailed off. He flipped his page, read for another two minutes, and then bookmarked and closed the book. “What is it, dear?” he asked, grabbing ahold of Crowley’s hand and stroking his thumb across the demon’s knuckles.

Crowley rolled off the sofa and stood, moving across the room to the old-fashioned record player in the corner. He flipped through Aziraphale’s records until he found an album that sounded good to him.

“Care to dance, angel?” Crowley asked, putting the record on the player and setting the needle.

“Oh, Crowley, darling, I shouldn’t. Angels don’t dance…”

“I know you can, Aziraphale. Please?” Crowley asked, extending his hand to the angel.

“Oh alright…” Aziraphale muttered. He took Crowley’s hand and gracefully stood from the sofa. Crowley gently placed his hand on Aziraphale’s waist, while Aziraphale placed his hand on the demon’s shoulder. They fell into an easy step.

As they two ineffable being swayed together in the back room of the bookshop, Aziraphale gently laid his head on Crowley’s chest, listening to his unnecessary heartbeat. Crowley tipped his head forward and rested his cheek against Aziraphale’s fluffy hair.

They stayed swaying like this until the record stopped playing. Crowley miracled the needle off the record, and they kept swaying to the silence surrounding them in the bookshop.

“I love you, angel.” Crowley whispered. The silence around them was so peaceful that he dared not disturb it by talking loudly.

“Oh, Crowley, I love you too. My beautiful, darling demon. I will always love you.” Aziraphale whispered back. He stretched up onto his toes and kissed Crowley lovingly. When he pulled away, he ran his thumb across the demon’s lips.

“I have loved you from the moment I met you, Aziraphale. You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me. I will love you, my gorgeous, silly angel, until every star in the sky winks out of existence.” Crowley whispered. He leaned forward and gently kissed Aziraphale on the forehead. “I will always be yours, angel. Forever.”

“You always say the nicest things…” Aziraphale muttered, running a thumb across one of Crowley’s cheekbones.

“Only to you, Aziraphale.” Crowley smiled.

As the night went on, they continued to dance along to the sound of silence, occasionally whispering words of love and affection to each other. And through this, Crowley realized that quarantine was not the worst thing that could have happened. At least he got to be with his beautiful, beloved angel.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know it is incredibly soppy, but that’s the kind of content I live for! And yes, I named this fic after the song “The Sound of Silence” by Simon & Garfunkel (although I prefer the Disturbed version), I simply couldn’t help myself. I hope you enjoyed this, and please leave a review if you liked it!


End file.
